This protocol determines the effect of 12 months of endurance exercise training on insulin action (measured with a euglycemic clamp) and abdominal fat stores (measured by MR imaging in older (50-70 yr) individuals. A control group will restrict calorie intake to control for the effects of exercise-induced calorie deficit.